


when a malfoy dates a potter (twice)

by larentsbeforeparents



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, ITS WILD, James is 18 going on 19 very shortly, James is kind of a little shit, Kidnapping, M/M, Myrna is funny, albus and scorpius are both 17, and of course scorpius dates albus, and she dates james, astoria is still alive, basically scorpius has a little sister, but him and Myrna are totally and completely in love, idk Myrna is 16 in this, lots of fluff, myrna loves her dad more than anything, she loves to shock everyone whenever she can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larentsbeforeparents/pseuds/larentsbeforeparents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrna Malfoy is 16. Her brother is 17. His boyfriend is 17. Her boyfriend is 18. </p><p>or, in which scorpius has a little sister who dates albus potter's older brother, and draco malfoy is just trying to be a good dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals idk how many chapters will be in this but I really like the idea of Scorpius having a little sister. I also very much like the idea of Gryffindor's sweetheart (James Sirius Potter) dating a malfoy.

Myrna Malfoy stood at platform 9 3/4 with her older brother, his blonde hair now reaching just below his shoulders, her mother, her long and thin figure standing out beautifully in the crowd, and her father, whose hand stayed on her shoulder, attempting to keep her with him for as long as possible. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy had two children, Scorpius, who was now 17, and Myrna, who was 16. Both Slytherins, Scorpius showed a strong resemblance to his father, while Myrna looked like a carbon copy of her mother, except for the fact that she was 5'4, while her mother stood at around 5'10. 

"Dad, you know we do have to get on the train at some point, right?" Myrna looked up at her father and smiled, making him melt like he always did when his beloved little girl looked at him. When Myrna was born, they hadn't thought Astoria would live, but she did, and Draco had never been happier to have both a daughter and his wife with him.

"Well, I guess you do have to go to school. Myrna, you know the drill; don't get into trouble, don't forget to study, and write me at least once a week." Draco looked at his daughter with a stern expression on his face, knowing she would follow the rules beautifully. "Scorpius, same thing. Keep Albus in line, too. His father is stressed enough with his position at the Ministry. Oh, and Myrna, no James in the dorm! I know he probably can't even get up there, but don't test the limits. If you want to see him, go to Hogmeade or stay in the common room. Understood?" 

"Yes, dad. No James in the dorm," she said with a smug look on her face, knowing full well she would just go shag him at an inn in Hogsmeade.

"Scorpius, understood?"

"Yeah, dad. At least you can't tell me no Al in the dorms, though," Scorpius says with a grin.

"If I could, I would. Luckily enough for you, I happen to trust your boyfriend a little more than I trust your sister's, considering yours isn't known for causing trouble, and hers is." It was a little strange, having both his children dating Potters, but at least they weren't dating any of the god-awful Parkinson gang.

"Okay, dad. We've really got to go. I love you soooooo much and I'll write you every week-- promise! Have a wonderful year, father dearest." Myrna planted a kiss on her father's cheek, and one on his forearm, like she always did, just to remind him the mark was gone. Scorpius gave his father a hug, and a promise to keep an eye on his lively sister.

"Bye, kids. I love you both!" Draco said his last goodbye as Astoria gave the two children hugs and kisses, and guided them towards the bustling train.

"Scor! Myr!" Albus called to them from a compartment half-way down the car.

"Hey, Al! How was your summer?" Myrna asked him as Scorpius gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips, smiling as Albus curled a lock of Scorpius' hair on his index finger. 

"Good, mostly. James says he loves you and misses you dearly, of course. He says he's coming to visit for Halloween. And Lily's been looking for you, too." Albus recounts all the things he was supposed to tell Myrna and then asks the same question of her, "how was yours?" 

"Pretty good! We went to New Zealand, and Scor fell into a lake! I got this absolutely amazing muggle device called an 'iPhone,' it's brilliant!" She was always ready to tell a story or entertain, and everybody loved her for it. "Well, I should go find Lily. Tell everyone I said hi!" She practically sprinted off in search of Lily Potter, her absolute best friend in the world-- aside from her father.

Myrna was stunning. Her eyes were dark brown, just like her hair, and freckles spotted her skin. She was short, and wasn't thin like the rest of her family, but had shapely curves and a soft tummy. Her laugh was loud and contagious, and she received almost perfect grades in all her classes. For the past two years, she had been the announcer for school Quidditch matches, yelling scores and funny commentary from a microphone in the Slytherin box. Her favorite thing in the world was to watch her Gryffindor boyfriend play against her Slytherin team, for she was never tempted to pick sides. Of course, James was graduated now, but it had been her favorite thing up until he wasn't playing for Hogwarts anymore.

She approached the compartment where Lily was seated and knocked, sliding open the door and smiling brightly at her friend. "Lils! I missed you!" 

Standing up, Lily gave Myrna a hug and sat down again with her. "Summer was so wonderful, Myr. Guess who asked me out?"

"Oh, I don't know! Who?"

"You have to guess, silly!" Lily giggled and looked at her friend expectantly.

"Um... Earl Thomas? That one you had a crush on last year?" Myrna was almost certain this was correct, and one look at Lily's face told her it was.

"Yes! Can you believe it? And his father was friends with mine and everything, when they were kids, I mean. Although, I think one of his dads may have dated my mum." Lily laughed as Myrna wrinkled her nose.

"Aren't both his dads gay, though?"

"One of them, Dean Thomas, likes girls and blokes." Lily explained.

"Ah, I get it. So, what else did you this summer, besides dreaming of your new romance?"

"Oh not much. Well, you were there for part of it, anyways, when James was home from London. Other than that, it was pretty boring. Al couldn't stop complaining that he missed Scor, and James couldn't stop complaining that he missed you, and mum and dad couldn't stop complaining that they wanted us back at school so we wouldn't complain so much."

"Well, it sounds like a wonderful summer, aside from all the complaining. Are you excited for the feast? I know I am," Myrna smirked at Lily, giving the kind of look that said "you'd better go say hi to this new boy first thing when we get to school." 

"Oh, I guess. The feasts are delicious, but they're always slightly boring, don't you think? Especially without certain people there to grab other certain people's hands and shock the entire school," Lily actually winked at her friend, reliving the time in 5th year when her older brother, James, had grabbed Myrna's hand and made her sit with him at Gryffindor, and then proceeded to smog her furiously and upset the proffessors greatly.

"That was quite an iconic moment, wasn't it?" Myrna laughed and continued conversation with her best friend, making time on the train go rather quickly.

Approaching Hogwarts, Albus and Scorpius came and found the two girls, Scorpius greeting Lily kindly and Albus giving her a light punch on the arm. Finally, the train slowed to a hault, and Hogwarts students began pouring into the platform, finding friends they hadn't seen on the train, and a few greeting Hagrid before making their way to the carriages that awaited. 

Myrna, Lily, Scorpius, and Albus all got on the carriage and chatted for a few minutes on the ride to the castle. Albus held Scorpius' hand, leaning his head on the blond's shoulder. Myrna whispered to Lily about Earl Thomas and giggled when her friend began to blush. 

Arriving at the castle, they got off the carriages and made their way to the entranceway, greeting people as they moved closer and closer to a new school year. Myrna and Lily both had an equal number of boys and girls hanging off of them when they finally reached the great hall, both laughing loudly and removing arms from around their shoulders one at a time. 

In The Great Hall, Myrna said goodbye to Lily and sat down with her brother and his boyfriend at Slytherin, saying "hello" to a few more people, and finally quieting down for the feast. Headmistress McGonagall gave her opening remarks for the school year, and the first-years were brought out for the sorting ceremony. Around 16 of the 60 sorted were Slytherins, and Myrna cheered loudly for them all, welcoming them to sit around her, and inviting them to all call her "Mother Myr." Her brother laughed at her as she spoke in a wise voice to the 11 year olds, who were too scared and too grateful for a welcoming face to say no to any sort of advice. 

McGonagall rose once again, and simply said "Let the feast begin!" All at once, the tables were filled with food. 

"The food here is excellent!" She said to a red-faced little girl. "Absolutely amazing! I recommend the baked pasta and cheese sauce, but I don't eat meat, so I don't know what all is good on that end of the pyramid. Oh, and when dessert comes around, be sure to try the eclairs, they're simply delicious." The first year looked at her gratefully and made to put some food on her plate. Myrna smiled at her, glad she could make somebody a little less scared.

"So, Myr, I heard James said he desperately wanted to shag you in the shrieking shack. Is that true?" A fourth year by the name of Adam Jones had a smug expression on his face, as if he thought he could embarrass Myrna-- especially about James.

"Yes, Adam, how did you ever guess? Of course, we've shagged countless times, once even, on that couch in the common room during Easter break. You sit there a lot, don't you? Well, James and I have most definitely shagged there a few times. It is a fantasy of his to do it in the shrieking shack, but I'm not sure when we'll get around to it." Myrna smiled at him brightly as his face turned sour, realizing that he'd been sitting on a couch where two people had shagged before. Of course, none of it was true (at least, not the shagging on the couch part, they preferred doing it at an inn in Hogsmeade), it was fun to mess with Adam, especially after her had tried to get the last laugh.

"Jesus Christ, Myr. You don't leave anything to the imagination, do you?" Scorpius made a face at her as he attempted to get the image of his sister shagging anyone out of his head.

"Oh, I leave plenty to the imagination. Would you like to hear more, my darling brother?" She laughed as he squirmed in his seat, Albus equally uncomfortable at this point, considering it was his brother she was talking about doing all this with.

"No! We're fine! Thank you for sharing, though." Albus jumped in before she could continue.

"Al, by the way, when did you say James was visiting? I so dearly miss him, and he did promise a good shag when I saw him next." This time, she wasn't lying at all, as those were James' almost exact words when he had spoken to her.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. Anyways, he said he was coming for Halloween, but I'm sure you of all people could convince him to visit sooner. He's very caught up in his Auror training, as I'm sure you know, but he can always make time for you." Albus was right, James could always make time for his girl, and he always did.

"Great! I'll write him tonight and ask him to come for the next Hogmeade weekend." She took a bite of pie and made conversation with a few of the first-years again, attempting to bring them out of their shells. 

When the feast was over, Myrna rose from her seat and moved with the rest of her house towards the dorm. On arrival at the common room, she kissed both her brother and Albus on the cheek, wishing them both sweet dreams, and headed into the girls' dorms. 

She pulled out a pair of pajamas, and changed into the soft silky garments, being sure to put together all her things for school the next day. Climbing into bed, she wrote a quick note to James and sent it off with her owl. Curling into the soft blankets, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is bad im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it wasn't good but at least i wrote it??? idk im sorry but in other news, i saw anthropoid and 10/10 recommend unless u get grossed out by gore and blood and stuff then dont watch it it's literally rated r bc of the amount of gore in it

When Myrna woke up the morning of the first real day of school, the sun hadn't even risen yet. She gathered her things for a shower and hurried along so that she could get into the bathroom before anyone else arrived. Running the water, she stepped inside and immediately felt more awake than she had before. When her shower was finished, she used a simple spell to dry her long hair, and toweled off her body. By the time she was finished, a few other girls had began getting ready for the day. Putting on her green and black robes, she made her way back to the common room and met Albus and Scorpius, who were already about to start walking towards the Great Hall.

"How did you two sleep?" She asked the two sleepy boys, her smile was perky as always while they both yawned and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Fine. I missed the beds here." Albus answered her and fell silent immediately after.

"Me too. The showers were completely full last night so I got up early to take one this morning."

"Don't you do that every day? I thought you liked getting up early," Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her. After living with Myrna for 16 years, he could confirm that she was most definitely an early riser.

"Well, yes, but I was planning on taking one last night since we traveled all day."

"Ah. Well, I'm starved. Can we get going?" Pulling Albus by the hand towards breakfast, Scorpius hurried into the Great Hall. Myrna followed quickly behind, jogging a bit to keep up with the long-legged boys. 

After breakfast was finished and the students were all ushered into the corridors to find their first classes of the day, the day went the same as any other would have. The week to follow was exactly the same as Monday had been, and Myrna heard from James on Tuesday. His note explained that he could most definitely come to visit over the weekend, and that he would book them a room at an inn in Hogsmeade. Friday's lunch was one of the most agonizing and boring experiences Myrna had ever been through as she waited for her boyfriend to finally show up.

"Myr, relax. He'll be here soon." Rose attempted to bring Myrna's attention back to the meal in front of them, and pushed a sandwich onto her plate.

"Come on, Myr. At least eat something while you wait!" Lily chimed in, agreeing with Rose. 

Whoops and shouts began erupting around the hall, "James Potter, it's been too long!" "James! Our Quidditch team actually has a chance this year!" "Gryffindor is going to kick ass in everything! I can promise it!" Myrna stood up and spun around, smiling as her boyfriend sauntered towards her, a grin on his face.

"It's been too long, beautiful." Scooping her up into his arms, her legs around his waist, he kissed Myrna on the lips. Catcalls and cheering were heard from fellow students while the couple got lost in the moment. 

"I missed you," Myrna whispered, burying her face in his neck. 

Setting her down gently, James brought his hand to her cheek. "Stunning, as always, you are. Still short though," he smirked at her and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Hey Lils, Rose. How's school going so far?" Keeping an arm around Myrna's waist, he greeted his sister and cousin.

"It's been fine. Boring, but fine." Lily answered with an honest answer and gave her brother a quick hug.

"I'm gonna go say hello to Al and Scor." He walked, still attached to Myrna at the hip, too where his younger brother was sitting with Scorpius. "Hey! How's your week going?" he asked, hugging his brother and Scorpius both.

"Pretty good. Defense is so interesting this year, and we finally get to use the really powerful spells." Albus knew his brother would be interested in this topic, considering his profession was literally catching dark wizards.

"I told you it got even better! 7th was definitely my favorite year in that class." He patted his younger brother on the back and took a seat next to him, Myrna on his lap. The four chatted for the rest of lunch, and James made sure Myrna ate something before heading back to class for her last one of the day. The class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it just so happened to be taught by Teddy Lupin. James popped his head in the door and said hi to Teddy before giving Myrna a kiss on the cheek and walking up to pay Professor McGonagall a visit.

When class was finally over and the students of Hogwarts were free for the weekend, the corridors were flooded with teenagers rushing to change out of their robes and into Muggle clothing. James met Myrna outside her classroom. Holding up a slip of parchment, he grinned at her. 

"Lookie what I got! You're allowed to come stay with me in Hogsmeade. Apparently your parents put me on a list of emergency contacts for you since I'm an adult, and I'm allowed to take you off school grounds if I have permission from Professor McGonagall. Tonight should be lots of fun," he winked and leaned down too kiss her, one hand in her hair and one on her waist.

"I have to go get clothes to take with me. Come to the common room with me?"

"Why, of course. I don't think I'll be able to get into your dorm, though." Throwing an arm around her shoulder, James began the walk to the Slytherin dorms, greeting people occasionally as he passed. Upon arrival, Myrna jogged up the stairs and began packing, being sure to bring clothes she knew she looked good in. She came back down the stairs and met James in the common room. He was chatting with Albus and Scorpius when she returned. "Dinner first?" James was famished, and he was determined to get a real Hogwarts meal before going into Hogsmeade. Myrna nodded at him and he linked his arm with hers, whispering "you look good today," into her ear. She smiled to herself.

Dinner was a calm affair, and an excited mood seemed to infiltrate every student. It had been a tiring first week, and everyone was ready to relax. The food was delicious as always, permeating the air with wonderful smells. When the meal was over, students began to file out of the hall. James and Myrna said goodbye to their family and friends, and headed for the large doors at the front of the castle. You had to be outside to apparate at Hogwarts. In a flash, they were gone, whisked away to a private room in Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I literally have no idea where I'm going with this lmaoooo


End file.
